Reflection
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: [#3月8日はみかんばの日] Bila sang tachi adalah rembulan, maka ia adalah refleksi di permukaan. — Mikanba, semi-canon.
Sang _tachi_ selalu dikelilingi personifikasi yang memancarkan cahaya imaji.

Seperti sang bangau yang senyumnya secerah mentari, atau sang rubah yang kedua matanya selalu dipenuhi binar-binar secemerlang Alpheratz dan Gemini, atau seorang _oodachi_ yang tawanya mengundang gemerlap kunang-kunang dari malam yang sunyi, atau seorang _tachi_ berambut pirang yang katanya digunakan untuk membelah awan yang menghalangi lazuardi.

Satu dan setiap orang yang mendekati sang _tachi_ , adalah mereka yang memancarkan cahayanya sendiri. Seperti rembulan, yang walaupun cahayanya adalah sebuah pantulan, namun mampu tetap eksis di tengah langit malam bersama bintang-bintang yang berserakan.

Sang _tachi_ selalu dikelilingi personifikasi yang berbinar akan rasa percaya diri.

Sedangkan dirinya?

Ah, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro hanyalah sebuah duplikat. Kendati _masterpiece_ , ia bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk disandingkan dengan sesuatu seindah cahaya keemasan matahari atau gemerlap cemerlang Andromeda—apalagi dengan pendar keperakan rembulan di angkasa.

.

.

 **Reflection** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

Dedicated for **Mikanba Day** or **Mikanba no Hi** (03/08)

An **semi-canon** fanfiction with **nameless saniwa, shounen-ai, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Yamanbagiri adalah pedang pertama. Jadi wajar jika ia mengingat satu dan setiap pedang yang datang dan hidup lewat tangan Tuannya. Yamanbagiri masih ingat siapa pedang yang kedua; adalah sebuah belati, rambutnya sekelam langit malam, dan matanya sewarna keperakan. Senyumnya berpengalaman. Memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yagen Toushirou.

Kemudian yang ketiga adalah seorang _wakizashi_ , memperkenalkan diri sebagai Horikawa Kunihiro, Yamanbagiri tidak dapat mengingat apakah ia memiliki seorang _saudara_ , tetapi toh, pada akhirnya mereka saling menerima dan setelah itu, dapat dibilang mereka hampir tidak terpisahkan. Setelah itu _uchigatana_ lagi, tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara, tetapi matanya meneriakkan bahasa jauh lebih keras dari mulutnya—dan tentu saja rubahnya, Nakigitsune.

Yamanbagiri ingat, _tachi_ pertama tuannya adalah Ichigo Hitofuri. Setelah itu Tsurumaru Kuninaga, kemudian Yamabushi Kunihiro, dan setelah banyak _banyak_ sekali usaha menempa yang gagal, Tuannya akhirnya mendapatkan pedang yang telah lama dicarinya di era ini.

Mikazuki Munechika.

Seorang pedang yang cukup langka, Yamanbagiri mendengar sang _saniwa_ berkata. Salah satu dari—apa titelnya? Yamanbagiri lupa—lima pedang terindah atau sesuatu yang sejenisnya, gelarnya itu tentu saja ikut terefleksi ke dalam sosok manusianya, semua pedang juga begitu.

(Yang mengingatkan Kunihiro bila saja pedang Yamanbagiri yang asli ada di sini, sosok manusia mereka pasti sama persis dan identik. Kecuali beberapa aspek. Tentu, semoga saja)

Seperti bilahnya yang elegan, sosok Mikazuki adalah personifikasi dari kata itu sendiri—bila kau lihat kata elegan di kamus, mungkin saja ada gambar Mikazuki di sana, siapa yang tahu?

Rambut sekelam bayangan membingkai sepasang iris heterokromatik yang terbentuk seperti rembulan di tengah langit malam tanpa bintang. Kulit putih hampir pucat—terbentuk dari warna bilah pedangnya yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari. Kala ia bergerak, satu dan setiap langkahnya selalu anggun dan pasti. Dan ketika Mikazuki mencabut pedangnya di garis depan, alih-alih terlihat bertarung dengan musuhnya, ia malah seolah tengah menari.

Dan setiap sepasang iris peridot itu menangkap sosok sang _tachi_ , Yamanbagiri selalu berhenti dan terpecah antara terpesona, kagum, dan iri. Terpesona, karena bagaimana pun juga, Mikazuki itu _indah_ tanpa dipungkiri. Kagum, karena sang _tachi_ selalu penuh percaya diri. Iri, karena dunia serasa miliknya sendiri. Kala Mikazuki mulai menyadari tatapannya, Yamanbagiri selalu menarik tudungnya lebih jauh lagi sebelum akhirnya bergerak pergi, melanjutkan apapun yang awalnya ia kerjakan sebelum matanya menangkap Mikazuki.

Sungguh, biarpun Mikazuki memanggil dirinya sebagai seorang kakek, ia tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Oleh karena itu, Yamanbagiri tidak yakin apakah ia pantas berbagi tempat yang sama dengan Mikazuki. Atau dengan Tuannya sendiri. Atau dengan semua pedang lain. Atau dengan Horikawa dan Yamabushi. Ia hanyalah seorang duplikat, sementara mereka lebih dari itu.

Mikazuki mengingatkan Yamanbagiri akan tempatnya sendiri. Dan fakta bahwa Yamanbagiri tidak akan mampu berdiri di sisinya. Sang _uchigatana_ bukanlah matahari seperti Tsurumaru, atau Alpheratz seperti Kogitsunemaru, atau kunang-kunang seperti Hotarumaru. Yamanbagiri adalah seorang duplikat yang tidak memancarkan cahaya imaji. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan.

Malam itu, Yamanbagiri tidak dapat tidur. Horikawa bergelung di sisinya, napasnya teratur. Yamabushi mendengkur, selimutnya sudah terlempar entah kemana. Yamanbagiri mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak dan menatap saudaranya yang baru saja pulang dari ekspedisi, menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat cara Yamabushi tertidur dengan setengah piyama.

Menarik selimutnya sendiri dari tubuh Yamabushi dan membenarkan cara tidur kedua saudaranya, Yamanbagiri mengenakan selimutnya hingga ke kepala sebelum memilih untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar yang ia bagi bersama Horikawa dan Yamabushi, dalam hati berharap tidak bertemu salah satu dari _tantou_ yang mungkin akan mengiranya sebagai hantu.

Langit malam itu cerah. Rembulan berpendar bersama dengan bintang-bintang, berkelip samar dalam bayang-bayang langit malam. Angin menari bersama dedaunan, menciptakan suara gerisik pelan yang membuat bunga-bunga berguguran—ah, sang _saniwa_ pasti akan marah luar biasa ketika melihat beberapa semak bunga kesayangannya rontok tanpa sisa.

Keheningan melingkupi basis tradisional berlantai dua yang biasanya selalu ramai akan canda dan tawa. Yamanbagiri melongok dari balik pagar kayu, jantungnya hampir berhenti ketika ia menangkap sepasang kaki yang terayun dari beranda lantai satu—teras di depan ruang tengah yang mengarah ke kolam dan pohon sakura. Siapapun yang bersantai di sana tampaknya lupa bahwa Yamanbagiri tidak dapat melihat sosoknya dan hampir mengira kaki itu milik hantu.

Tetapi sejak kapan hantu berkaki?

Yamanbagiri menyeret selimutnya menuruni tangga, matanya dengan cepat menangkap pemilik kaki yang duduk santai dengan cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap di sisinya.

Sosok itu menoleh, dan Yamanbagiri menemukan dirinya bertatapan dengan Mikazuki.

"Selamat malam, Yamanbagiri, apakah kau tidak bisa tidur juga?" Mikazuki tersenyum. Ia masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa, minus zirah serta aksesorisnya, dan sejenak Yamanbagiri ingat sang _tachi_ adalah pemimpin ekspedisi yang baru saja kembali beberapa jam yang lalu. Ekspedisi yang sama dengan Yamabushi.

Yamanbagiri hanya mengangguk, dan Mikazuki menggesturkan tempat di sisinya.

Dengan ragu, sang _uchigatana_ menerima tawaran itu dan duduk di sisi lain baki berisi satu gelas teh. Yamanbagiri merapatkan selimutnya dan melirik gelas misterius di atas baki.

"Teh? Belum kuminum," Mikazuki mengangkat gelasnya menawarkan, Yamanbagiri menggelengkan kepalanya hampir seketika. Mikazuki hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat gelasnya dan menyeruput tehnya perlahan, melempar tatapannya ke kolam berhiaskan jembatan merah yang menghiasi halaman depan basis mereka.

"Kau tahu, Yamanbagiri, katanya kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, kau memiliki banyak pikiran," Mikazuki kembali berkata, suaranya terdengar hati-hati. Sang _tachi_ kembali menoleh, senyumnya melembut, "Jika kau mau, aku bersedia mendengarkannya kok, sungguh."

Yamanbagiri menatap sosok di sisinya sejenak, keningnya berkerut, emosi berkelebat di dalam iris sewarna peridot sebelum sang _uchigatana_ menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok. Hanya saja Yamabushi mendengkur terlalu keras," kebohongan meluncur dengan mudahnya dari tenggorokannya.

Mikazuki mengeluarkan gumaman pelan dari kerokongannya, kemudian diam.

Maka Yamanbagiri juga diam.

Tetapi toh, ia akhirnya merasa bertanggungjawab dengan kesunyian ini pula. "Kau juga, Mikazuki. Sedang apa kau di luar? Aku dapat melihatmu dari lantai atas, kau tahu," Yamanbagiri memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa jantungnya hampir berhenti karena terkejut beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak. Akan ia bawa fakta itu hingga dirinya patah.

Mikazuki kembali menyeruput tehnya, "Hmm, tidak banyak. Hanya saja kudengar sebentar lagi kita akan menjemput seorang pedang baru, kenalannya Nikkari. _Aruji-sama_ tidak memberitahuku siapa, padahal mungkin saja aku mengenalnya," ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa. Suaranya mengalun di tengah keheningan bersama angin dan kunang-kunang.

Yamanbagiri mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dialihkannya tatapannya lagi.

"Bulan malam ini indah, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yamanbagiri mendongak, menatap langit yang kini sepi, kecuali rembulan di tengah langit segelap tinta, sendirian merajai angkasa. Bintang-bintang menghilang entah kemana, berbaur bersama awan yang tertiup angin malam.

Yamanbagiri bertanya-tanya apakah hujan akan segera turun.

"Kau tahu, Yamanbagiri, aku bohong bila aku berkata aku tidak bisa tidur, tepatnya aku tidak mau tidur," Mikazuki menyembunyikan senyumannya di balik lengan pakaian, sepasang iris heterokromatik berbinar-binar penuh rasa humor dan seribu satu rahasia—sepertinya Tsurumaru membawa pengaruh buruk kepadanya.

Sang _uchigatana_ menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Apa maksudmu?"

Mikazuki menurunkan tangannya, senyumnya lembut, "Aku merasa kasihan kepada bulan," ia kembali menyeruput tehnya, matanya terpancang pada langit malam. Yamanbagiri mengikuti arah tatapannya, menatap rembulan yang berpendar sendirian. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya, tetapi tampaknya Mikazuki belum selesai berbicara.

"Kau tahu, biarpun kebanyakan malam ia ditemani bintang, pada malam tertentu, bintang tidak akan terlihat. Atau mungkin terlihat pada awalnya, tetapi menghilang beberapa jam kemudian. Tetapi toh, pada dasarnya bulan memang selalu sendirian, kan?" Mikazuki mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan matahari? Bukankah bulan mendapatkan cahayanya dari matahari?" Yamanbagiri memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan absurd ini. Toh, tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula bila ia kembali sekarang, ia belum tentu dapat tertidur—tidak dengan dengkuran Yamabushi yang kelelahan.

Mikazuki mengeluarkan suara dengung dari tenggorokannya, "Hmm, memang. Tanpa matahari, bulan bahkan bukan bulan. Matahari meminjamkan cahayanya untuk bulan, mungkin saja itu memang sudah cukup baginya, tetapi bagiku, tanpa matahari itu sendiri di sisinya, bukankah pada akhirnya sama saja?" sang _tachi_ menoleh, tawanya berubah menjadi senyum tipis yang tersembunyi di balik lengan pakaiannya.

Yamanbagiri mengeluarkan suara, "Heee," pelan. Sepasang iris peridot kembali teralih ke kolam di hadapannya. Permukaannya yang tenang memantulkan cahaya lampu dan kunang-kunang, sesekali menimbulkan riak ketika dedaunan jatuh terbawa angin dan mendarat di atasnya. Pandangan Yamanbagiri mengikuti jembatan bercat merah yang melintang menghiasi kolam. Tatapannya kemudian sampai pada bagian tengah kolam.

Dimana terdapat pantulan cahaya bulan yang bergerak seiring riak kolam.

"Mikazuki, kau bilang bulan selalu sendirian?"

Yang bersangkutan menoleh, kedua tangannya menggenggam gelas yang setengah kosong. Asap putih tidak lagi mengepul dari dalam gelas, tanda bahwa teh itu sudah lama mendingin, entah sejak kapan. Mikazuki menatap Yamanbagiri, sedikit terkejut dan tampak penasaran.

"Kurasa tidak juga, bukankah ia selalu ditemani pantulannya?" Yamanbagiri menunjuk ke tengah kolam, dimana riak sudah mereda dan bayangan pendar rembulan terlihat jelas di tengah bayang-bayang lampu dan rerumputan, bercahaya seperti yang aslinya kendati ia hanyalah duplikat yang terpantul di permukaan.

"Yah, pada dasarnya mereka sama saja sih. Tetapi siapa yang tahu bila duplikat itu memiliki pikiran tersendiri? Kapan pun bulan datang, pantulannya selalu terbayang, dan bila saja ia menghilang, begitu juga dengan bayangannya. Jadi pada dasarnya, kupikir bulan tidak pernah sendirian," Yamanbagiri menoleh, senyumnya tipis, hampir tidak terlihat di tengah kegelapan.

Tetapi cukup untuk Mikazuki.

Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah sang _tachi_ , ia bersyukur Tsurumaru tidak ada di sini, atau sang bangau pasti akan menertawakannya dan menceritakannya ke semua pedang yang ada di dalam basis ini. Atau mungkin malah mengabadikannya dengan kamera milik Tuan mereka—siapa yang tahu kejutan macam apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Tsurumaru?

Senyum miliknya sendiri mengembang, Mikazuki tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya yang tidak tertahankan, jadi senyumnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi tawa. Suaranya lagi-lagi membelah keheningan malam, membuat _uchigatana_ di sisinya mengerjap heran.

Setelah tawanya mereda, Mikazuki tersenyum lembut, tatapannya penuh afeksi.

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Halo, semua! Happy Mikanba Day!

Azu lupa sama sekali kalau tanggal 8 itu Mikanba Day jika saja seseorang tidak mengingatkan Azu secara tidak langsung di twitter, uhuk. Tadinya Azu mau ngebut supaya selesai tengah malam, tetapi ternyata Azu mandek di tengah-tengah, jadilah baru selesai sekarang, ahahahaha~

Well, fanfict ini sekaligus merayakan genap setahun Azu menjadi penghuni kapal Mikanba, maafkan. Azu tidak tahu apakah wandoro Mikanba tadi malam ada temanya atau tidak, Azu tidak bisa baca kanji dan katakana, jadi maafkan bila Azu meleset parah dari temanya, tapi syukurlah bila tidak ada tema, uhuk.

Omong-omong, Azu tidak tahu darimana 8 Maret menjadi Mikanba Day, tolong jangan ditanya, bila ada yang tahu, mari kita fansgirlan bersama. Maafkan karakterisasi Azu seperti biasa, silahkan lempar Azu dengan kado bila anda kesal, Azu akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka~

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
